Projection dans le futur
by irislorely
Summary: Cet apareil permet de redonner vie à une puissance disparue ? " Dit Valandra .


Projection dans le futur Chapitre 1 : La rentrée 

Comme tous les ans la gare de King Kross était rempli de monde ce jour la , au milieu de la foule qui parcourait King Kross , certains voyageurs – surtout des adolescents - faisaient la différence : Ils avaient des paquets de formes étranges et certains avaient avec eux des hiboux enfermés dans des cages . Mais le plus étrange de tout c'était quand ceux ci passait a travers le mur qui séparait la voie 9 et 10 . Derrière se mur se trouvait une grande locomotive rouge avec l'inscription :

« Poudlard express » . Les adolescents montaient tour a tour dans la locomotive en disant au revoir a leur parents .

- Ah ! soupira une jeune fille avec de longs cheveux noirs et de beaux yeux verts , on ne trouveras jamais un compartiment de libre !

- Eh ! Valandra ! l' interpella une fille blonde avec des cheveux bouclés et des yeux bleus a l'autre bout du couloir j'en ai trouvé un !

- Ah ! j'arrive Jenyfer ! s'exclama la dénomée Valandra .

Les deux amies entrèrent dans le compartiment et déposèrent leur valises . Valandra portait avec elle une chouette avec un plumage blanc , elle déposa sa cage avec soin dans un coin .

- Ca fait tellement longtemps que j'attends ce jour ! s'écria Jenyfer en déposant un panier sur son siège . Je me demande dans quelle maison je serai ! j'éspere qu'on sera ensemble !

- Moi aussi ! lui répondit Valandra tandis-que un chaton blanc et tigré d'orange sortait du panier .

- Oh ! reste donc en place ninou ! s'exclama Jenyfer en voyant le chaton sortir du panier .

- Il est trop chou ! s'exclama Valandra .

- Valye , je déteste quand tu prends cet air la ! fit Jenyfer .

- … au fait , elle est ou Katryn ? demanda Valye .

- Dans le compartiment des prefets ! lui répondit Jenyfer agacée , depuis qu'elle a été nommée prefete elle est devenue encore plus insupportable que d'habitude . Papa dit qu'elle ressemble beaucoup a oncle Percy ! Valandra éclata de rire .

- Je te parie qu'elle va être sur notre dos toute l'année ! s'exclama t-elle .

- Je te le fais pas dire … marmona Jenyfer .

Le train était deja en route depuis quelques minutes quand on frappa a la porte du compartiment . Une fille du même age que valandra et Jenyfer apparut , elle était brune , avait les cheveux bouclés et des yeux  noisette .

- euh … excusez moi … dit-elle timidement . il n'y a plus de place ailleurs … es ce que …

- Mais bien sure ! s'écrierent Valandra et Jenyfer en chœur .  

- Merci , fit l'autre avec un sourire . 

- Je m'appelle Valandra Potter .

- Et moi Jenyfer Weasley !

- Allyssa Alvarado . vous êtes nouvelles vous aussi ?

- Oui , répondit Valandra . Alors tu sais dans quelle maison tu seras ?

- Non … Mon frère dit que je serai a Poufsouffle ! lui il est  a Serdaigle en quatrième année .         

- Ma sœur est a Gryffondor ! dit jenyfer . j'éspere être la bas ! sinon je pense que maman et papa vont avoir une attaque ! Les deux autres éclaterent de rire. Surtout maman elle serait scandalisée si je me retrouvai a Serpentard ! Tes parents étaient a Poudlard ? demanda t-elle a Alyssa .                  

- Ma mère , elle était a Serdaigle . et vous ?

- Mon père était a Gryffondor et ma mère a dans une autre école , elle viens des Etats-Unis. Dit Valandra .

- Les miens étaient tous les deux a Gryffondor … Le pire c'est qu'il paraît que maman était la meilleure partout ! Si un des professeurs ose faire la comparaison … marmona t-elle . Au même moment la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit une sorcière apparut , elle poussait un étalage remplit de friandises .

- Vous voulez quelques choses les filles ? demanda t-elle . Valandra se leva .

- Je voudrai un peu de tout … sauf les bulles baveuses ! j'ai horreur de ca ! Vous en voulez peut être ? demanda t-elle aux deux autres .

- Non . répondirent-elles .

- Ben six paquet de tout ! sauf de bulles baveuses ! s'exclama Valandra .

- Ca fera 2 mornilles et trois noises … merci ! bonne fin d'après midi ! dit la sorcière en refermant la porte .

- Tenez ! fit Valandra .

- Merci Valandra . Dit Allyssa .

- Oh de rien et appelle moi Valye !

- D'accord ! répondit Allyssa en souriant … Dis moi Valye ?

- Oui ? fit l'intéréssée .

- Ton père , c'est Harry Potter ? demanda t-elle .                   

- Eh voil ! s'exclama Jenyfer . Je te l'avais dit qu'on te poserai cette question Valye ! c'était inévitable .

- Oui , répondit Valandra . 

- Si tu est comme lui tu iras a Gryffondor … D'après ce qu'on dit il était vraiment courageux .  déclara Allyssa .    

- C'est vrai ! s'écria Valandra avec fierté .  

- N'empêche ! ca devait être super excitant de se battre contre celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-non ! s'exclama a nouveau             Jenyfer .

- Jeny ! Arrêtte de l'appeler comme ca ! C'est ridicule ! il est mort après tout non ? Papa me dit toujours qu'il ne faut pas avoir peur d'un nom ! s'écria Valandra . 

- Peut être , mais si je le prononce devant quelqu'un d'autre que toi , on risque de me prendre pour une folle ! Même mort il fait peur aux gens .  répondit Jenyfer .

- Je pense que Valandra a raison Jenyfer , pourquoi avoir peur d'un nom ? c'est stupide .

- Tu serai capable de le dire toi ? demanda Jenyfer sur un ton de défi .

Allyssa approuva puis elle articula nettement :

- Voldemort . dit-elle tranquillement .

- Ok ! vous avez gagné …

Au même moment la porte s'ouvrit a la volée , quatre garcons se tenaient dans l'encadrement de la porte : un était blond , l'autre brun , un autre avait les cheveux noirs et enfin le dernier était roux .

- Excusez nous les filles ! s'exclama le blond .

- Vous n'auriez pas vu un vieux rat gris ! continua le brun .

- Avec une envelloppe dans les dents ! ajouta celui aux cheveux noirs .

- C'est très important ! termina le roux . 

- Non , répondit Valandra .

- Sures ? insista le blond .

- Oui ! affirma Jenyfer .

- Certaines ?  fit le brun .    

- A 100 % ! reprit Valandra .

- Vraiment ?! continua celui avec des cheveux noirs .

- Vraiment ! s'exclama Jenyfer agacé .

- Aucun … Le garcon roux n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase , il trébucha et entraina le blond dans sa chute , celui –ci s'accrocha a Valandra , qui se raccrocha a Alyssa qui cette fois ci tomba par terre . 

- Aiee !! s'exclama Valandra qui était écrasée par le blond et le roux , et qui elle même écrasait la jambe d'Alyssa qui gémissait de douleur . Sortez de la ! s'écria t-elle . Puis ils se relevèrent .

- Vous n'avez rien j'éspère ? demanda le blond .

- Ca va ! fit Valandra un peu agacée .              

- Qu'es que c'est que tout se vacarme ?! s'exclama une voix derrière eux .

Une fille rousse avec de longs cheveux qui avait deja revêtue sa robe de sorcière apparut . Un badge portant la lettre P etait épinglée a sa robe .

- Ah … Katryn ! fit Jenyfer .

- Ah ? c'est vous ? fit Katryn . Vous n'êtes pas encore arrivée que vous commencez a chahuter ! s'exclama t-elle .

- C'est pas de leur faute … intervint le garcon brun .

- Je ne vous ai rien demand ! fit sèchement Katryn . La prochaine fois que je vous y reprends je devrai vous punir ! termina t-elle avant de disparaître dans le couloir .

- Ah ! c'est ma sœur … soupira Jenyfer .             

- Pas commode comme sœur … renchérit le garcon avec des cheveux noirs .

- Ouais … fit le blond … Au fait on ne c'est pas présentés ! Je m'appelle Alexandre Fortshigt !

- Moi c'est Nicolas Crivey .  fit celui avec les cheveux noirs .

- Moi Eric Crew ! continua le brun .

- Et moi Withby Julien  . Termina le roux .

- Valandra Potter . Commenca Valandra .

- Jenyfer weasley !

- Allyssa Alvarado .

- Bon ! eh bien on va vous laisser les filles ! fit Alexandre .

- A plus tard ! dit nicolas .

Puis ils sortirent .

- Qu'es qu'ils étaient drôles tous les quatres ! fit Alyssa .

- Stupides , tu veux dire . dit Jenyfer .

Le reste de l'après midi se passa tranquillement , enfin une voix dans le train annonca l'arrivée du Poudlard express a prés-Au-lard . Les trois jeunes filles sortirent du train .

- Les premières année ! par ici ! fit une voix rauque .

Un géant venait d'arriver , il avait les yeux en forme de scarabés et avait une barbe , blanche par endroits . Tous les nouveaux élèves se dirigèrent vers lui .

- c'est Hagrid ! dit Jenyfer

- vous le connaissez ? demanda Alyssa .

- Oui , papa dit qu'il a pris un sacré coup de vieux ! s'exclama Jenyfer .

- Il y a des jours ou ton père me fait rire … tout le monde vieillit . Fit remarquer Valandra .  Quand Hagrid apercut les deux jeunes filles il leur adressa un sourire .

- Entrez dans les barques ! Pas plus de quatres personne !  Allyssa , Valandra et Jenyfer entrèrent dans une barque en compagnie d'une autre fille .

- L'eau est calme … fit Valandra tandis-que les barques avancaient sur le lac .

-  heureusement , je n'ai vraiment pas envie de finir trempée ! s'exclama Jenyfer .

Quelques minutes plus tard , ils franchissaient un rideau de lierre et entraient dans un tunel sombre , puis plus tard ils arrivèrent a une crique souterraine . Puis ils descendirent  et débarquèrent sur le sol rocheux . Hagrid les guida a travers un sentier et au bout d'un moment ils arrivèrent sur une vaste pelouse . Ils montèrent quelques marche et arrivèrent devant une grande porte . Hagrid frappa et la porte s'ouvrit aussitôt . Une sorcière d'une trentaine d'année avec des cheveux bruns qui étaient ramassés par une longue tressée arriva .

- Voici les premières années , professeur Meegran .  

- Merci Hagrid . dit la sorcière d'une voix douce . Suivez moi ! Le professeur Meegran les conduisit dans une petite salle réservée au premieres année .

- Bienvenue a Poudlard , dit le professeur , le banquet de début d'année va bientôt commencer , mais avant vous allez être répartis dans les différentes maison : Gryffondor , Serdaigle , Poufsouffles et Serpentard .

( c'est la que je dois expliquer le reglement de l'école : les points et tout ca mais comme tout le monde les connaît alors je vais passer ! )

- Bon , je dois partir , il vous reste quelques minutes pour essayer de soigner votre tenue … elle regarda Jenyfer qui avait les cheveux ébourriffés et Nicolas Crivey qui avait attaché sa cape de travers . Je viendrai vous chercher dans quelques instants .

- Papa m'as expliquer qu'on devra mettre un chapeau sur notre tête pour être répartit ! dit Nicolas a Alexandre .

- Dites vous n'avez pas peur ? demanda Allyssa .

- Un peu , avoua Jenyfer .

- Allons calmez vous , ce n'est pas si terrible que ca . dit Valandra . et coiffe toi un peu ! ajouta t-elle a l'adresse de Jenyfer .

- Oh ca va … Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase quand elles entendirent une dispute .    

- Mais tu vas nous laisser passer idiot ! s'étaient écriés un garcon blond et une fille qui lui ressemblait beaucoup  a un autre garcon qui lui barrait le passage .

- Il y a un problème ? demanda Valandra .

- On t'as demandé quelque chose ? siffla la fille blonde .

- Bon tu te pousses ! continua le garcon Blond .

- Eh ! ce n'est pas une facon de parler ! s'emporta Jenyfer .

- On t'as rien demandé la cruche ! firent les deux autres en chœur .

- C'est qui la cruche !? s'écria Jenyfer .  On voit que vous ne savez pas a qui vous avez a faire ! c'est la fille d'Harry Potter ! s'écria t-elle en désignant Valandra , qui s'enfouit aussitôt le visage dans les mains .

- Potter ? repris le garcon . Papa m'en as parler ! Je n'ai pas peur d'elle ni de son père ! Je suis Steve Malefoy et voici ma sœur Ophélie . Valandra s'avanca .

- Valandra Potter !

- Tu crois que c'est parce que tu portes ce nom que tu peut tout te permettre ?! s'exclama Ophélie . Tss !

- Vous êtes ridicule ! allez viens Jeny ! fit Valandra . Au même moment le professeur Meegran réapparut et les conduisit dans la grande salle , ou deja les élèves des classes superieures étaient installés . Arrivés devant une estrade le professeur Meegran les quitta et revint une minute plus tard avec un vieux chapeau rapiécé qu'elle posa sur un tabouret . Le chapeau se mit alors a chanter une chanson expliquant les origines des quatres maisons . Pendant la chanson les trois amies jetterent un coup d'œil a la table des professeur . Au centre de la table se trouvait un homme qui parraissait très vieux , il avait une longue barbe blanche et des lunettes en forme de demi lune , a sa droite un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années , le teint cireux et un nez crochu discutait avec une femme un peu plus jeune . elle était blonde et avait l'air sévère . A l'extrémité de la table Hagrid parlait avec un homme brun qui avait l'air plutôt symphatique . A coté de celui-ci une femme assez vieille faisait la conversation a un petit sorcier .

- Quand j'appellerai votre nom , vous viendrez vous asseoir sur le tabouret et placerai le choipeaux sur votre tête ! Alvarado Alyssa ! s'écria le professeur Meegran .  Alyssa monta sur l'estrade en tremblant et posa le chapeaux sur sa tête .

- Gryffondor ! s'écria le chapeau . Des acclamation retentirent , et Alyssa alla rejoindre la table des Gryffondor . Quelques minutes plus tard Crivey Nicolas e était envoyé a Serdaigle et Crew éric a Gryffondor . Enfin arriva la lettre M .

- Malefoy Ophélie ! s'exclama le professeur Meegran . Ophélie s'avanca d'un pas conquérant vers  le choipeaux .

- Serpentard ! s'écria le chapeau . Son frère lui aussi fut envoyé a Serpentard .

- O'Brien Alexandre ! s'exclama le professeur Meegran .

- Gryffondor ! s'exclama le choipeau .

Deux minutes plus tard le professeur annonca :

- Potter Valandra ! Valandra s'avanca vers le choipeau , sure d'elle .

- Gryffondor ! s'écria celui-ci . Elle alla rejoindre la table des Gryffondor et s'assit entre Alyssa et Alexandre .

- Ah ! je suis contente que tu sois la ! fit Alyssa .

- Tes parents vont être content ! rajouta Katryn .

- Oui ,  Tu nous présenteras les professeur quand jeny sera la , hein ? demanda Valandra .

- Qui te dis qu'elle sera avec nous ? fit Katryn . La connaissant , elle pourrait  se retrouver a Serpentard ! Je vois d'ici la tête de maman !

- Je le sais ! elle sera a Gryffondor ! s'exclama Valandra .  En effet , elle avait raison , jenyfer fut envoyée a Gryffondor . Katryn avait l'air ravie . Enfin la répartition prit fin avec whitby kevin envoyé a Serdaigle .  L'homme avec une longue barbe se leva .

- C'est le professeur Dumbledore ! annonca Katryn .

- On avait remarquer ! fit Jenyfer .              

- Bonsoir a tous ! fit le professeur Dumbledore , Je n'ai rien d'autre a ajouté pour le moment que : Bon appétit !  

Sur ce leurs assiette se remplit peu a peu de différents mets .

- Au fait vous avez retrouvé votre rat ? demanda Valandra a Alexandre et Eric .  

- Oui ! répondit éric .

- Tant mieux ! s'exclama Alyssa .

- Qui est la directrice de Gryffondor ? demanda une fille a côté de Jenyfer a Katryn .

- C'est le professeur Meegran ! dit katryn , elle enseigne la défense contre le forces du mal .

- Chouette ! elle a l'air sympa ! reprit la fille . Au fait je m'appelle Julie Finnigan !

Les autres se présenterent .

- Et le directeur de Serpentard ? demanda Jenyfer .

- Le professeur Rogue , il fait les cours de potion ! répondit une fois de plus Katryn en désignant l'homme au teint cireux . Il vaut éviter de l'ennuier , il avantage toujours sa propre maison .

- Et celui de serdaigle ? demanda un garcon nommé Thierry Thomas .

-  C'est le professeur Landry , c'est la blonde a côté de rogue , elle enseigne la métamorphose .

- Et pour Poufsouffle ? demanda Julie .

- Le professeur Chourave , elle enseigne la botanique .  

- Et le petit sorcier ? fit Alexandre .

- Le professeur Flitwick , pour les sortilèges ! fit un garcon a côté de Katryn , je suis steven Lee , le deuxieme prefet de Gryffondor .  Et si vous voulez tout savoir l'homme qui parle avec le garde chasse c'est le professeur de soin aux créatures magiques . 

Tandis qu'ils mangeaient tous de Bon appétit un fantôme avec une fraise autour du cou fit irruption a leur table .

- Bienvenue a tous les nouveaux ! s'exclama t-il , je me présente : Sir Nicholas de Mimsy ! le fantôme de Gryffondor !

- Oh ! oui !  Nick quasi sans tête ! s'exclama Thierry . Le fantôme parut vexé .

- Excusez le sir Nicholas ! s'exclama Katryn .

- Ca ne fait rien je suis habitué a présent ! soupira le fantôme .

Durant le quart d'heure qui suivit sir nicholas leur parla des autres fantôme . Enfin a la fin du repas le professeur Dumbledore se leva a nouveau .

- Bon maintenant que nous avons tous bien manger j'aurai de petites choses a vous dire : Je rappelle que la fôret est interdite a tous les élèves , et que notre concierge , monsieur Rusard . Il désigna un vieil homme qui tenait a peine sur ses jambes il s'appuyait a une canne et était accompagné par une chatte , tiens a rappeller que la magie dans les couloirs est interdite et que tous ceux ayant envie de consulter la liste des objets interdit peuvent passer dans son bureau . La séléction de Quidditch se fera se vendredi , les élèves de premières années ne sont pas autorisés a posseder leur propre balai … sauf exeption … ses yeux se posèrent sur Valandra .Sur ce je vous souhaite une Bonne nuit !

Les eleves de Gryffondor menés par Katryn sortirent de la grande salle . Après avoir parcouru plusieurs couloirs et monter plusieurs escaliers ils arriverent devant le portrait d'une grosse dame . Il pénétrerent dans la salle comune des Gryffondor . Le lendemain matin les trois amies descendirent prendre leur petit dejeuner dans la grande salle .       

- voilà vos emplois du temps ! fit katryn .

- Deux heures de métamorphose , une heure de potion  , deux heures de botanique et une heure de défense contre les forces du mal ! s'exclama Jenyfer . Beau programme .

- Métamorphose ? Fit  Alyssa . c'est une matiere intéréssante .

- Si tu le dis … marmona jenyfer .

A la fin du repas les trois amies se dirigerent vers la salle de métamorphose ou le professeur Landry les attendaient . 

- Bonjour a tous ! s'exclama t-elle . je suis le professeur Landry , comme vous l'avez compris je vous enseignerai la métamorphose .  cette matière demande beaucoup de rigeur et de concentration !  J'aimerai aussi de la part de mes élèves une grande participation au cours !  vous avez compris .

- Oui madame , répondit la classe .        

- Bien , alors nous pouvons y aller !  Nous allons commencer par transformer une aiguille en allumette .   

Deux heures plus tard ils parlaient tous de leur premier cours de métamorphose .

- Ton allumette était parfaite Valye ! la complimenta Alyssa .

- La tienne aussi était pas mal ! répondit Valandra .

- Cette matiere est vraiment ridicule ! s'exclama Jenyfer .

- Jeny ! soupira Valandra ,  Si ton allumette avait encore la pointe d'une aiguille c'est parce que tu manques de concentration !

- Bah …  fit jenyfer en commencant a manger . Qu'es qu'on a après ?

- Potion . Répondit Julie .

- Super …            

Après l'heure de potion qui se déroulaient en comun avec les serpentard les trois amies qui se rendaient a la serre numéro un parlaient du professeur .

- si tu ne savais pas par cœur ton livre de potion je crois que tu serai deja en retenue Valandra . Fit jenyfer .

- Ouais … Papa me parlait d'un professeur qui ne l'aimait pas … ca doit etre surement lui !

- Peut être , en plus que le professeur est horrible nous devons suivre ce cours avec les serpentard ! soupira Alyssa .

- Je déteste les jumeaux Malefoy ! s'emporta Jenyfer .

- Tu n'est pas la seule . rajouta Valandra . Mais bon il faut faire avec !

Pendant l'heure de botanique les éleves apprenaient a récolter des graines de Milstrène empoisonée toujours avec les Serpentard  .

- Pourquoi on doit suivre tous nos cours avec eux ! fit jenyfer rageusement en secouant sa mistrène .

- Bah , ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment a … Valandra ne termina pas sa phrase car au même moment  ophélie Malefoy  donna un coup a la plante qu'elle tenait , celle-ci apparement énervé lacha une graine qui atterit droit dans l'épaule du professeur chourave .

- Ah ! s'écria le professeur , je vais etre empoisonée ! qui a fait ca ! Elle leva les yeux et vit Valandra et Jenyfer aux prises avec la Milstrene .

-    Melle Weasley et melle Potter !  j'enlève 20 points a gryffondor et vous aurez chacune deux heures de retenue ! rentrez tous a vos dortoir je vais a l'infirmerie ! s'écria t-elle .

-     Mais professeur … Objecta Jenyfer .

- Il n'y a pas de mais ! je vous recontacterez ! s'écria le professeur avant de s'en aller . Valandra et jenyfer se regarderent interdite et jeterent un coup d'œil assassin a ophélie qui sortait un sourire aux lèvres .

- Ah vraiment très drôle ! s'écrièrent Valandra et jenyfer a l'adresse d'Alexandre et éric qui riaient aux éclats .  

Salut à tous !!

Alors comment avez vous trouver le premier chapitre de projection dans le futur ? J'èspère que ca vous plu , n'oubliez pas de me laisser une review hein ? Ce serait sympa !

 Bisous ,

           Iris 


End file.
